


Last Stand

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are worth dying for. Written for the prompt "rebirth" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Stand

He knew from the start he'd die. But there's never been a cause he'd be so willing to die for as his faith in the Doctor.

When they come, three visions of hell, he pours hopeless gunfire into them.

When his ammunition's spent, he draws the handgun from his vest.

When that's empty, he stares them down, no weapon left but defiance.

"Exterminate!"

"I kinda figured that."

The end is fast, and final.

Until he gasps, like a child taking its first desperate breath, and staggers to his feet, revived, resurrected, and reborn into a world of dust and ashes.


End file.
